mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ori Sakamoto
|caption1 = |username = SleepDreams #8110|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = The White Wolf Ōkami|age = 16|birthday = Oct16|gender = Female|height = 5'4|weight = 102lbs|blood_type = B-|ethinicity = Tokyo,Japan|hero_rank = Good |occupation = Student|school = U.A|school_year = 1st|agency = N/A|quirk_name = Okami Swiftness|description = 1}} Appearance General Appearance A generally young looking girl with wolf ears and enlarged pupils. She also has pale skin with red markings all across her body. She stands at around 5'4 and is the age of 16. Her hair has twin swirls going in opposite directions or one another with the color being mostly white and black at the tips. Costumed Appearance She would wear a Kimono around with nontraditional folded parts as well as stockings from just before the toes of her feet to around a little under their thighs. Personality Overall She's a playful girl who loves to paint and has gotten quite good at it. She usually never skips assignments and finishes them quickly and skillfully. She's here to learn and become a hero, if she makes friends along the way so be it. She treats others as if she's known then for her whole life. If she saw someone drop their books or fall as school she would immediately be there to aid them. She's got the makings of a great hero already burned into her brain. Guess you could say she's your friendly neighborhood Ori.￼ Character Background Ori was a star child of her school not as in extremely powerful but schooling wise. She was always a exemplary student with high B's and A's￼. As she grew up her mother encouraged her to try new things like drama club, singing, dancing, and she would eventually start painting, she's been hooked on it ever since. Back when she first got her quirk she was a "late bloomer" getting hers almost a year after the others. As a result of this most kids bullied her about being "quirkless" and not being special. This was ingrained into her mind till she finally got her quirk, then she saw a 180° from her tormentors. They treated her nice like as if the bulling never happened. Obviously she never got a real friend from those kids but learned a powerful lesson... treat others with respect no matter if they have Quirks or not, everyone deserves to be loved. After finding out she was accepted into U.A. her mother immediately started looking for a job & a place to live around the school and eventually settled on the Orokyou￼ district in Musutafu Unfortunately her job makes it difficult to see her precious pup in the afternoon and early mornings but it was all worth it so Ori could follow her dreams.￼ ( Your character should be considered a transfer student and will be subjected to the Late Comer Program. ) Character Aspects To put it shortly, character aspects are statements about something unique about a character. This can be about their personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. Aspects can be activated during roleplay to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact on the situation. Most importantly, aspects are always true of your character. In order to be utilized by both yourself and enemies, each aspect must be positive and negative on their own. Each aspect can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. ￼ Think carefully when thinking up one. as every player character starts out with three # Work oriented tunnel vision # Art geek # Too careing Stat Points For the purposes of combat and being able to get a guideline of how strong your character is, we do have stats. Each stat governs a different criteria of combat and an idea of how far a character should be able to push themselves. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. '' Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk Quirks are the name given to the superpowers of My Hero Academia. Over 80% of the World's population has one and if this character is intended to be at U.A., they are no exception. '''Quirk Name Okami Swiftness: Boost the users Agility and perception by 3 each for a short duration. After stopping the quirk the user gets exhausted and blurry vision for double the time it's used. (Also gives Ori her unique look. Ears, eyes, and red markings.) Overcharge: If used against while exhausted leaves the user feeling even more exhausted making them immobile for double the time it's used for as well as lowers there Perception by 3 tiers and Agility by 4. Quirk Cost (DO NOT TOUCH) All quirks in this roleplay are evaluated and priced based on how useful, powerful, or utilitarian they might be. During character creations, all players are expected to sit with a specific moderator with the title of Balancer. This Balancer will go over your idea, ask you questions on specifics and determine a final price for the desired quirk. It is up to the Balancer to determine if your idea is a fair one and to then let you know how affordable your idea is. '''''This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Student Category:Player Characters